Music Is Love A Few Short Tokka Drabbles
by KnowledgeIsBlonde
Summary: A few short song drabbles. Tokka.


So I got this idea from another fanfic I read here on , and it sounded like an awesome idea so I thought I'd try it myself.

Watcha do is put your playlist or ipod on shuffle (I used one of my playlists from ) and just start writing, but the catch is you only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble. Since I only got to spend 3 or 4 minutes on each of these, unfortunately they're not very good, but I had a ton of fun writing them!

I also wish I remember the original fanfic I had taken this idea from, I'd totally give her credit if I remembered. .

* * *

**Find My Way To You - Nightcore**

It had been 4 years since they all had worked together as a team to end the war. Each one had their own life, their own purpose.

Toph Bei Fong, the worlds greatest earth bender, was in Ba Sing Sei, she had a meeting, a meeting more important than any other, she was in town to have tea with one of her greatest friend, Iroh.

But when she stepped foot into the Jasmine Dragon, she felt another familiar presence, it couldn't be…

She had walked over to the table, and spirits she was right, it WAS him!

"Sokka?"

He starred back in amazement.

"Toph? Is that you?"

**Poker Face - Lady Gaga**

Toph Bei Fong, the worlds greatest earth bender. So tiny yet so strong, how amazing she was.

Her, Katara, and Aang were busy training, while he was in hiding, planning on doing another one of his "sneak attacks".

He some how became lost in trance while watching her "train" with his sister, he just couldn't believe how someone so tiny could be so powerful.

She was inspirational, and he was in awe when he realized just how much more powerful she would become with age.

Good thing she was in the mud, where her "vision" was some what blurred, spirits knows how hard she would hit him if she ever caught him starring.

**Whispers in the Dark - Skillet**

It was late at night, everyone else had been sitting around the campfire joking and what not, but Toph decided to do something she rarely did, think.

She was sitting next to the lake, casually dipping her toes in the water.

She was shocked by the feeling of someone patting her on the shoulder as they sat down next to her.

"Hey, Toph" It was Sokka

Boy how she hated surprises…

"Sokka, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?"

Sokka winced at how loud she became, though he should be used to it by now.

"Uhhh, sorry Toph, anyway whatcha doing out here all alone?"

She casually blew her bangs out of her face before answering "Nothing much, just thinking".

Sokka was a bit taken aback, Toph never thinks, she just… DOES.

"Oh, what about?"

She sighed, whatever it was, it was bugging her.

"Promise you won't laugh, Snoozles?"

"Laugh? Toph why would I laugh at you?"

"Well it's… kind of out of character…"

"Just spill it."

She sighed heavily again. "I've been wondering what it's like to dance… That's your cue to start laughing, Sokka."

"I'll say it again, why would I laugh at you, Toph? And if you are that curious, I'll teach you! Come on, get up!"

Sokka stood up and reached his arm out to her.

Toph hesitated for a second, feeling a bit silly about the whole thing, but after a moment she grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Okay, I'm gonna teach you how to slow dance, it's really simple. First you put your arms around my neck like so…" Sokka guided her hands up towards around his neck, and given their small height difference, Toph had to balance herself on her tippy toes.

"And then I put my arms around YOUR waist." As Sokka did just that, Toph couldn't help but feel a small shiver run down her entire body, all because of Sokka's touch.

"Then we just sway back and forth to the music, well, if we had any." Sokka chuckled.

As they continued to sway for a few moments, Sokka couldn't help but stare at Toph, and the adorable smile she had on her face.

They broke apart after a few more moments, but before she could move away from him, Sokka grabbed both of Toph's hands in his, and knelt down to where his mouth was next to her ear before whispering "Let's do this again sometime."

**Money Honey - Lady Gaga**

Toph was a Bei Fong, a member of the richest family in the entire Earth Kingdom.

Money was no option, if she wanted something, she could have it, but nothing compared to him, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe.

No amount of money could live up to the love that they shared for one another, and though Sokka was considered a peasant, that never ever mattered to Toph.

She loved Sokka for who he was. That big idiotic heart that he carried within his chest was worth more than any jewel.

**The Last Night - Skillet**

She couldn't believe it, her father actually changed her mind. She had been given permission to go train the Avatar. As she ran towards the Avatar's bison, she dreamt of the possibilities, the places she would visit, the things she would experience, little did she know, one of these experiences would be falling in love for the first time.

**Crazy Baby - Nightcore**

Toph was his reason for living. She was what made every day so exciting. Sokka loved waking up next to her every morning, and wondering what shenanigan she would get them into that day. He loved her, he loved her ways. He loved how she always kept him on his toes, and sometimes literally.

She was his crazy baby.

**2gether 4ever - Nightcore**

They say that some friendships never die, and she hoped that this was one of those cases.

Toph loved being next to Sokka. She especially loved whenever she felt his heart beat sped up.

It was like music to her, it was like an entire symphony.

And though he never actually said it, in regards to their friendship, she knew Sokka felt the same way.

**Sound of my Dreams - Nightcore**

His confession was nothing short of a surprise. Toph "saw" a lot of things, but she never saw it coming.

The day Sokka confessed his love to her, she had never heard his voice sound so sweet, and attentive. It had been exactly the way he had spoke to her in her dreams.

Now Toph wasn't one to get all lovey, and though she wouldn't openly admit it, he actually succeeded in making her heart melt. One persons voice made her feel so many different emotions, and though they were new and some what scary, she liked them.

**Beautiful Bride - Flyleaf**

It was beautiful, everyone was seated in the court yard of the Bei Fong estate, waiting. Someone however was waiting more anxiously than everyone else. He was standing under an arch with flowers entwined around it, his heart beating practically a million miles.

Sokka was waiting for his best friend, his war companion, his soon to be bride, his Toph.

When she came around the corner, his heart sped to a million and one miles.

Spirits she was beautiful, he always thought she was beautiful, but today she was shining.

**Butterfly - DDR**

Toph loved "watching" Sokka train. Even though he wasn't a bender, he was still powerful. Whenever he would grab that sword of his, he suddenly became graceful. It almost seemed like he was floating on air. When watching him it was almost like she would go into some weird trance, or better yet, into her own world, where the population only consisted of her and Sokka.

On the other hand, Sokka didn't mind this either, and often tried to show off for her.

Her sitting there reminded him of one more loved one, one more friend he was responsible for protecting.

* * *

So that's it! I know not too great, but what's important is that I had fun! Please R&R!

Lotsa love, Knowledge Is Blonde.


End file.
